friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KittenOfTheNorth
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse hiya randomer no.2Qwerty1912 14:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin~ Whether you elevate me to adminship or not is completely up to you. However, I completely intend to contribute to this wiki's appearance irregardless. --[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 01:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Which image? On the front page? The Home button?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 16:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I use GeneralZoi's full version Pony Maker. [[User:1LugiaLover|'"I'VE GOT A GUN!" "No you']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' don't..." "Awww...."]] 16:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Is this to your liking? [[User:1LugiaLover|"I'VE GOT A GUN!" "No you']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|' don't..." "Awww...."]] 18:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Saw a bit of it, then my parents told me to go to bed. I'll see it after school. [[User:1LugiaLover|"I'VE GOT A GUN!" "No you']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|' don't..." "Awww...."]] 08:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Just asking and wondering. This page says he's an element representative. I'm guessing he made him as an opposite to my element of Darkness, Duskbright. But I actually made him as the opposite of Magic. So now there's kind of a small conflict. I'm not sure what to do. [[User:1LugiaLover|"Oh, Oatmeal, you're so silly!" ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| "Pinkie, just who are you talking to?"]] 09:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, interbet died. I'm back [[User:1LugiaLover|"Oh, Oatmeal, you're so silly!" ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| "Pinkie, just who are you talking to?"]] 18:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Um.... Trudge? Hey Trudge! I forgot to tell you, but there's a chance I might be an admin on Pokefanon! THe votes re three yes and two neutral so far. I'm happy, and I hope I can help around there. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 11:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You're invited by Celestia to Roleplay: A Day As Royal Siblings [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 12:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Fine. Made a little jounral with scrapped cahracters I don't want. They're up for adoption. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~''']] 20:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Questions? Hey I have a few questions for you. Since you're the founder of the wiki you should know some stuff:) Who are the administrators on this site? Also am I allowed to make an article on a made up town in Equestria? Most of my ponies live in this town on the other side of the Everfree Forest. The town is called Yummington. Just thought I'd like your permission before I do. Smiles! --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 20:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I started making my own wiki in December so I know how it goes...I could help out with graphics and stuff maybe. I had to do my home page (here) so I could help out if you want. --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 20:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes I think so. I have school on weekdays but I usually have time to get on. I'd enjoy that:) --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 20:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC)